Don't get too close
by 8gu2ss
Summary: AU "Le preguntó a aquel que horas antes era un orgulloso pilar si sabía lo que sentiría Oyakata-sama cuando viera a uno de sus queridos espadachines convertido en demonio. Deseo gritarle, empuñar su espada y acertar al menos a la elegante tela de sus prendas, pero no podía moverse. Sus pulmones se contraían y sentía que moriría; pero entonces, todo desapareció".


**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**AU Previo a los acontecimientos ocurridos luego del capítulo 137 del manga.**

**Don't get too close**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

Escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta. Suaves. Con gracia. Bellos. Y supo que era ella. Kanroji entró a la habitación, cansada, como últimamente la veía. Era tarde. De noche. Ahora solo podía verla en la noche. Lo odiaba. Se odiaba. A él. Odio. Kanroji. Ella también lo odiaba. Lo sabía. Odio. Odio. O...

–Iguro-san –habló Kanroji. Su voz lo envolvió. La miró, tan bella como siempre. Cautivándolo con el sonido de su voz. –¿Estas escuchando? Dije que ya es hora. El sol se ocultó y pronto todos estarán durmiendo –se acercó a él, a su figura encorvada y recelosa. Le ofreció su mano. Suave. Pálida. Amable. –Vamos –le dijo. E Iguro la tomó.

Soñó múltiples veces con ese escenario. Ambos caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, con sus dedos entrelazados y sus sombras abrazándose. Pensó, ingenuamente, que algún día podría cumplir ese deseo. Que sus sentimientos llegarían a Kanroji y ella los recibiría con amor, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Recibiría a ese hombre amargado y detestable, lo aceptaría y ella se convertiría en una luz en su triste existencia, pero la luz ya no lo salvaría. Si llegase el día en que por desgracia su piel tocara la luz del sol se desvanecería sin dejar rastro y ni siquiera Kanroji, buscándolo desesperadamente, sería capaz de encontrar su cuerpo.

Había sido muy débil. No pensó que aquella misión lo superaría. Que una luna superior lo acorralaría y tuviese que proteger a los pueblerinos. Que perdería su brazo y la calidez en su cuello. Los restos de la serpiente que lo abrazaba cayeron mientras veía al detestable ser acercarse a devorarlo. Pero apareció él. Con su rostro fúnebre y sus ojos carmín. Y pensó en huir, pero era inútil; estaba rodeado por Muzan y una luna superior. Su muerte vendría como la de su fiel acompañante, rápida y frustrante. Porque no podía hacer más que luchar al ver la muerte inminente. Luchar por su honor. El de los cazadores. El de Oyakata-sama. Por él mismo. Lucharía y moriría sin titubear alzando su espada como tanto tiempo hizo. Pero Muzan no lo permitió.

Se sintió peor que la muerte. Su cuerpo comenzó a arder y sus venas parecían explotar. No querían aceptar la sangre ajena. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, gritando, suplicando que parara ese dolor. En su lamento vio la sonrisa de lo que anteriormente fue un hombre, lo miraba a gusto, extasiado de causarle ese sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de no haber podido cumplir su deber y morir con honor. Muzan se jactó de Iguro y su patética expresión. Le preguntó a aquel que horas antes era un orgulloso pilar si sabía lo que sentiría Oyakata-sama cuando viera a uno de sus queridos espadachines convertido en demonio. Dolor. Eso es lo que sentiría. E Iguro sería el causante de eso. Deseo gritarle, empuñar su espada y acertar al menos a la elegante tela de sus prendas, pero no podía moverse. Sus pulmones se contraían y sentía que moriría; pero entonces, todo desapareció.

Muzan desapareció junto a la luna superior y como una señal, el dolor cesó. Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno y su brazo volvió a crecer. Estaba vivo, pero muy cansado. Estaba… vacío. No podía pensar, sus pensamientos se acumulaban y no lo dejaban razonar. Necesitaba recuperarse. Necesitaba alimento. Necesitaba… Olió a los pueblerinos que protegió anteriormente. Seguían escondidos en aquella vieja casa abandonada. Necesitaba ir con ellos y avisarles que no había peligro. Eran una familia de cinco integrantes. Cinco. Cin… Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Comenzó a correr. Necesitaba llegar con ellos. Necesitaba comer… Necesitaba… Comerlos.

¿Comerlos…? ¿A quiénes…? ¿Quiénes eran ellos…? ¿Por qué lo miraron con terror cuando los encontró…? ¿Por qué…? Él era un cazador que se dedicaba a cazar demonios. Demonios. Cazar. Cazar. Ca… C… Comer… Necesitaba comer. Se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos. Sobre el padre que buscaba proteger a su familia. Sobre los que él mismo trató de proteger. Una espada se interpuso entre ambos. Verde. Larga. El aroma a sangre inundo el lugar. Había vuelto a perder un brazo. Miró a su atacante, Shinazugawa había llegado.

–¿Qué crees que haces, Iguro? –dijo Shinazugawa. Lo miraba molesto. Asqueado de lo que había presenciado. Asco… ¿De él? ¿Daba asco? –Responde –ordenó. Su espada apuntaba hacia él. Shinazugawa no era indulgente con los demonios. Demonios... Claro, se había convertido en uno.

–Ma… mata… mátame –suplicó Iguro. No podía controlarse. Sus ansias trataban de dominarlo y solo podía gritar al respecto. Gritar… Arañar… Rugir… Sufrir… Shinazugawa se acercó a él, rápido, silencioso y con espada en mano. Cerró los ojos esperando su muerte y su consciencia se durmió.

Cuando despertó estaba en una celda. Pequeña. Vacía. Sin luz. Sin nada con lo que pudiera morir. Shinazugawa no lo había matado. En su lugar, lo llevó con Oyakata-sama para explicarle la situación. Apeló a su favor, argumentando que Iguro no había matado humanos y eso le impidió juzgarlo como a los demás. Más tarde, Shinazugawa le confesó a Iguro, durante una de las noches que pasó encerrado; que no pudo matarlo por la lealtad que sentía hacia él. Para Shinazugawa, Iguro siempre se había destacado en su trabajo eliminando sin piedad a aquellos monstruos, confiaba en él, sabía que él no había querido terminar así. Según Oyakata-sama, Muzan pensó que ocasionaría más daño al líder de la organización si atacaba a uno de sus fieles seguidores. Si lo convertía en lo que ellos tanto odiaban. Le negó el derecho a Iguro de morir luchando y lo maldijo con un cuerpo que se recuperaría cada vez que lo lastimara. Cada rasguño. Cada corte. Cada extremidad arrancada. Todo volvía a aparecer. No podía morir. Lo único que podía matarlo era perder su cuello por el filo de una espada o un rayo de luz solar. Pero Oyakata-sama había ordenado que le arrebataran su espada. Y su celda no tenía rendijas que filtraran la luz del día. No querían dejarlo morir.

Por días y noches maldijo su destino y a aquellos que lo mantenían con vida. Mordía su cuerpo y enterraba sus garras en su cuello. Rasgando. Dañando. Veía sus manos manchadas de sangre y rezaba porque las heridas no cerrarán. Que permanecieran abiertas y la sangre siguiera fluyendo hasta perecer. Pero no fue así. Sus heridas cerraron y vio con asco como no había rastro de vestigios de ellas. Destrozó su pierna izquierda. Quebró sus huesos y se retorció de dolor cuando estos perforaron su piel. Las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos preguntándose porque si sufría tanto no podía descansar en paz, pero nadie fue capaz de responderle.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Las visitas de Oyakata-sama a su prisión no calmaban sus ansias de suicidio. Las apacibles palabras del que en un momento fue su respetado jefe lo enfurecían. Lo odiaba. Le había rogado múltiples veces que se compadeciera de él y le permitiera morir a manos del cálido sol, pero Oyakata-sama se negó. Dijo que no permitiría que uno de sus hijos muriera de esa forma y que lo apoyaría hasta que retomará su cordura, pero eso no era suficiente para calmarlo. Quería arrojarse sobre él, romper los barrotes de la celda y llegar hasta su cuerpo. Golpearlo. Insultarlo hasta que le permitiera morir. Pero si hacía eso no sería capaz de regresar a su humanidad. Estaba enloqueciendo y nadie podía ayudarlo.

Entonces llegó ella, con su cabello trenzado y su sonrisa tímida. Se disculpó por haber tardado tanto en su misión y no regresar antes para verlo. Kanroji le habló con una familiaridad que le hizo olvidar por unos segundos que se encontraban separados por barrotes de hierro. Iguro ya no era un pilar protegido de él mismo, volvió a ser un cazador serio y orgulloso. Volvió a ser humano. Ella llegó y él se sintió libre. Aquella madrugada en que ella se fue luego de visitarlo por primera vez, Iguro se permitió llorar como no hacía en mucho tiempo. Ya no podría compartir pequeños paseos con Kanroji tras terminar una misión, o intercambiar cartas sobre su vida diaria. Lo supo cuando la vio marchar y notó que no podría acompañarla. Porque si salía al sol moriría y nunca podría volver a verla… Nunca podría volver a como era antes.

Oyakata-sama sabía del especial afecto que Iguro sentía por Kanroji, para él, la muchacha ejercía tal poder en el joven pilar que este suavizaba su duro carácter. Quizás fuese el amor que secretamente profesaba por ella, pero Kanroji volvía a Iguro más humano. Le ordenó a Kanroji acompañarlo, visitarlo a menudo para que la soledad de su celda fuese opacada por su compañía y, eventualmente, lo impulsara a escapar de allí. Viéndola diariamente, disfrutando de su calidez y sufriendo cuando esta finalmente desaparecía. Iguro tardó cinco meses en solicitar ser reinsertado a la asociación.

Su primera misión luego de meses de inactividad fue bajo la custodia de Kanroji. Ambos viajaron hasta un pueblo cercano para exterminar a un demonio que había cobrado muchas vidas. El viaje fue lento, ya no podían estar bajo la luz del día y eso los retraso. Cuando finalmente llegaron al pueblo las muertes habían aumentado y el demonio era más fuerte. Fue sofocante. El aroma de la sangre derramada inundo el aire y perturbo los sentidos de Iguro, provocándolo, probándolo. Trató de resistir, pero incluso luego de acabar con el demonio el aroma a muerte persistía. Su prueba de reinserción terminó con Iguro dañando su propio cuerpo para resistir atacar a inocentes, recordándole que no podía negar su situación actual.

En la siguiente misión lo enviaron por su cuenta, era una prueba de Oyakata-sama para saber si era capaz de trabajar por él mismo, de comprobar que podría controlarse. El demonio era débil, un escuálido hombre que se había convertido en asesino al dejarse dominar por la sed de sangre. Cuando comenzó a soltar improperios sobre aquellos a los que había devorado, Iguro cortó su cabeza con un movimiento de su espada. Un ser como aquel no merecía seguir viviendo. Viendo su cuerpo desaparecer en la soledad de la noche, enfundó su espada y retomó el camino hacía el hogar de Oyakata-sama. Corriendo. Huyendo. Sin comprobar que los aldeanos estaban a salvo. Solo deseando ser más rápido que el sol y llegar a su destino antes de que amaneciera. Así no tendría que resguardarse hasta que anocheciera nuevamente. Así el cielo no le recordaría que ya no era capaz de enfrentarlo.

Cuando se reportó ante a Oyakata-sama, él lo escuchó atentamente y lo felicito por haber cumplido su misión. Le habló acompañado de su familia y lo acogió entre las cálidas sonrisas de sus descendientes. No le recriminó haber huido del pueblo apenas acabó su misión, solo lo miró, con sus ojos que ya no podían ver; y le dijo que esperaba el mismo desempeño en su próximo viaje. Antes de marcharse y cuidando sus palabras por respeto a los menores, Iguro solicitó nuevamente su defunción. La misión anterior le había demostrado las múltiples complicaciones que tendría a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Tantos cambios, él mismo había cambiado. No estaba listo para eso. No quería estarlo. Oyakata-sama sugirió reconsiderar su petición, le preguntó si su problema de autocontrol no podría arreglarse trabando en conjunto con otro cazador de su mismo nivel y mencionó a Kanroji como una posible candidata. La idea sonaba tentadora, podría disfrutar de la compañía de la joven y a su vez seguir con su trabajo, pero pensar que ella pudiese darse cuenta de sus nuevas debilidades lo aterraba. Si ya no fuera capaz de ponerse de pie junto a ella en el mismo nivel, no sabría a que más aferrarse.

Kanroji apretó su mano y lo trajo de vuelta. El demonio aun no aparecía y debían estar atentos. Según sabían, el demonio solía atacar a personas sin hogar y a aquellos que se encontraran indefensos en la oscura noche. Pasearon por las afueras de tabernas cerradas y hogares con las luces apagadas, pero no había rastro de algún ataque. Se cruzaron con un par de vagabundos que en su embriaguez soltaron comentarios vulgares hacía Kanroji por su vestimenta. No pudo comparar la ira que sintió en ese momento con otra que haya sentido en el pasado, su cuerpo ardía gritando por liberar la energía que estaba conteniendo. Quería golpearlos hasta que suplicaran por perdón. No. No solo eso. Quería lastimarlos. Quería…

–Iguro-san, no es necesario molestarse por algo así –dijo Kanroji. Su mano seguía sobre la suya, guiándolo, reteniéndolo ¿En que momento se había vuelto alguien tan dependiente? Él no necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Él no… Apretó la mano en respuesta, con tanta fuerza que cualquier otra persona se habría quejado; pero Kanroji lo aceptó. Ella siempre lo hacía. Aun cuando Iguro solo deseaba que se rindiera con él. –Iguro-san, ¿quieres ir a comer a algún sitio cuando acabemos la misión? Shinobu-chan me habló de una tienda de dulces y quiero visitarla –balanceaba su brazo de arriba a abajo obligándolo a seguirle el ritmo. Simple. Animado. Hermoso. Quería hablar con él, distraerlo de su pesimismo con promesas que Iguro sabía no podía cumplir. Y le dolía, le dolía pensar que jamás podría salir con ella como solían hacerlo y que ella tendría que reprimirse para ajustarse a las nuevas condiciones de él. Kanroji era perfecta, no necesitaba cambiar. No por él. No por un demonio…

Entonces apareció, pálido, deforme, horrendo; y se preguntó si él luciría igual que aquel demonio frente a ellos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Sangre… ¿De quién? ¿Habían llegado tarde? ¿Habían…? El olor a sangre humana lo inquieto. Su mano resbalo al tomar su espada y el demonio se lanzo contra ellos. Kanroji se adelantó. Blandió su espada y en segundos la cabeza del demonio había caído en un charco de sangre. Lo había defendido, pero no podía sentirse aliviado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kanroji no hubiese aceptado acompañarlo? ¿Habría sido capaz de enfrentarse correctamente al peligro o habría perecido contra un demonio de bajo nivel? ¿Tan débil se había vuelto? No, claro que no… Su cuerpo era más fuerte, mucho más de lo que nunca había sido; pero su mente era frágil. Inquieta. Pesimista. Ansiosa. Esperando cualquier momento para recalcarle el monstruo en el que se había convertido. Y ese momento era ahora.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del pueblo. Escuchó los gritos de Kanroji a lo lejos y sus pasos al seguirlo. Necesitaba huir de ahí y encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse. Refugiarse… ¿De quién…? ¿De los demonios…? ¿De Kanroji…? ¿De… él?

–¡Iguro-san! –gritó Kanroji. Había ido tras él. Sangrando. San…

–¿Qué… que te sucedió? –preguntó Iguro. Inquieto. La sangre fluía por su brazo y no podía apartar la mirada. Una curiosidad inmensa lo invadió. Quizás si seguía observándolo pronto su brazo se teñiría de rojo. Rojo... No, no era posible. No con esa cantidad. Pero quería verlo. Quería…

–Oh, no es gran cosa –respondió, sonriéndole, agitando el brazo que lo perturbaba tanto. –Cuando el demonio se lanzó sobre nosotros no reaccione a tiempo y me lastimo con sus garras –la sangre cayó formando un pequeño charco. Goteando. Oscureciéndose con el paso de los segundos. Llamándolo. –Iguro-san, ¿regresamos a la posada? –preguntó Kanroji tomando su mano, inocente de sus pensamientos en los que destrozaba su brazo con su espada y de la inmensa culpa que sintió por anhelar realizarlos. Permitió que lo guíara hasta la posada en que se habían hospedado horas atrás. Kanroji juntó los futones y cerró las cortinas prometiéndole que a la noche siguiente partirían de vuelta a reportarse con Oyakata-sama. Le dijo que descansara tranquilo y que en el día ella velaría por su sueño hasta que fuese hora de partir. Iguro no contestó, se recostó junto a ella y fingió dormir mientras escuchaba la respiración de Kanroji.

La misión había sido un desastre. Su error había provocado que su compañera saliera herida por algo que en un caso normal podría haber evitado fácilmente, pero él ya no era un caso normal. No importaba lo mucho que se lamentara sobre su destino, ya había sido escrito y no podía cambiarlo. Había creído ingenuamente en las palabras utópicas de Oyakata-sama, pensó que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su nueva forma y recuperara su humanidad; pero Iguro ya no era humano. Era un demonio. Un asqueroso y horrendo demonio. No merecía estar junto a Kanroji.

La miró, tan bella como siempre había sido; y temió que algo perturbara su sueño. Se imagino a si mismo convertido en un monstruo, acechándola, siguiéndola sin que ella se diese cuenta de sus intenciones. En silencio, hasta que una noche ella lo vería y le permitiría entrar a ella, con confianza, con amor; pero él no le respondería. La atacaría haciéndola sangrar, llorar, suplicar para que regresara a ser él mismo de siempre; pero sería inútil. Iguro continuaría lastimándola, usando su espada para cortar la fina piel que tanto deseaba tocar. Escucharía sus gritos de dolor y se sentiría abrumado al darse cuenta del placer que le provocaba. Y desearía más. Más hasta que el último grito de dolor escapara de su cuerpo. Entonces Iguro lloraría. Lloraría por Kanroji, por haber torturado a un ser tan puro como ella. Y lloraría por él mismo, por descubrir el encanto tras un cruel asesinato del que sabía no podría escapar.

A horas del alba Iguro se levantó del futón y cogió su espada. Se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y la dejo a un lado de Kanroji. La observó una última vez, comprobando que su sueño fuese agradable; comprobando que no era un juego de su mente que ella siguiese ahí. Viva. Con él. Quería quedarse con ella, esperar hasta que amaneciera para compartir unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse; pero no podía. Ella no lo dejaría ir. Y él no sería capaz de oponerse. Se abrigó en su haori y salió de la posada. Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar con Oyakata-sama antes de que el sol lo alcanzara. Quizás se encontraría con un demonio que lo atacaría por entrar en su territorio. Quizás un cazador de menor rango lo vería y ante la falta de su uniforme lo atacaría sin piedad. Quizás Iguro permanecería inmóvil sin desenfundar su espada mientras esperaba que finalmente alguien lo liberara de su sufrimiento. Aun no encontraba su respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Iguro es mi personaje favorito de KnY a pesar del poco protagonismo que ha tenido hasta ahora, y sumando las pocas historias que hay sobre él pensé sería buena idea tratar de hacer un pequeño aporte a la comunidad en español. **

**No sé conoce mucho sobre la personalidad de Iguro más allá de su mal genio y su amor por Kanroji; sin embargo, pienso que si se volviera un demonio el sufriría principalmente por su sentido del deber. Porque para él, al igual que otros como Sanemi y Rengoku, tienen muy afianzada la idea de que no existen demonios que sean capaces de soportar sus instintos. Por eso la historia trató principalmente de Iguro negándose a este cambio y como hasta el final deseaba perecer en vez de vivir como demonio. En un futuro no tan lejano espero poder escribir algo más alegre para Iguro y Kanroji, y que a su vez hallan más historias de esa pareja. **

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
